Just a Shower
by Lastsyns
Summary: The Doctor and Jack share a shower.


The Doctor stumbled into his TARDIS laughing along with his companions. His body was covered with a thick green goo from the slime fields of Kijasaram. The slime fields weren't good for much as they covered most of the planet preventing plants and wildlife from growing. Still, the few people who lived on the planet had managed to make a life selling small trinkets among other things to the tourist who came to see the endless bright green slime. Normally, the tourist landed on one of the many platforms that were placed over the slime, but the Doctor had to be different and land directly in the slime. Things had gone alright as they made their way over to the stands to trade for parts for the TARDIS and trinkets for Martha's family. It was on the way back that things took a turn for the worst, as Jack had fallen in the slime while trying to keep Martha from falling. She, in turn, had landed on top of Jack pulling the Doctor down with her as she reached out for the Doctor's hand to steady herself.

"I am wet, cold and covered in a thick green goo. Out of all the planets that you could have chosen to find parts for the TARDIS, why did you have to choose this one?" Martha questioned as she entered the TARDIS after him.

"Fun," The Doctor answered happily. His back was to his companions so he didn't notice Jack roll his eyes as he shrugged off his coat, throwing it over one of the corals as the TARDIS hummed irritably at him for covering her with slime.

"You call that fun. The last time I had this much slime on me it was in me as well," Jack teased. "Great guy, or girl, it was hard to tell with that much goo..."

"Jack," The Doctor complained with his tone trying to interrupt him but Jack wasn't deterred.

"But the things that it could do with its tentacles," Jack continued ignoring the Doctor's complaint. The Doctor turned to stare at Jack narrowing his eyes in the process. Martha was snickering with one hand covering her mouth.

"I can leave you here," The Doctor threatened playfully. Jack smiled.

"You could but then how could I introduce you to him?" Jack wondered. "You'd love him, Doc." The Doctor turned his back on Jack again heading towards the corridors.

"I am going to take a shower," The Doctor informed them.

"Oh, that sounds lovely," Martha agreed going after him. The Doctor heard her door open before he stepped into his own room. He closed the door tightly stripping out of the cold slime covered clothes. He threw them in the basket that appeared next to his bed, not wanting the TARDIS to get mad at him for covering the floor with the slime filled clothes and make his shower cold. He made his way slowly to the shower turning on the water. The water as normal was the perfect temperature. Closing his eyes he hung his head, just letting the hot water run down his body. Therefore, he didn't see so much as feel the hot body slip into the shower with him. He didn't have to open his eyes, though, to know that it was Jack who had joined him. None of his other companions would have been so brazen.

"What are you doing in my shower, Jack," The Doctor questioned without lifting his head.

"I don't know about you Doc, but I have slime everywhere. I figured I could wash your back and then you could wash mine," Jack offered. The Doctor couldn't believe that he was considering Jack's offer as Jack picked up a cloth lathering it with soap. He felt the cloth run slowly across his shoulders and then down his back in soft movements. Humming his appreciation, he leaned forward allowing Jack to move lower down his back. Jack kept his movement's soft and slow as he cleaned the Doctor's back and arms. Picking up the shampoo, he gently guided the Doctor to stand straighter so that he could reach the top of his head.

"That feels nice," The Doctor groaned as Jack's fingers massaged his scalp.

"Lean forward again," Jack told him. The Doctor followed Jack's directions without hesitation feeling the water run down his body again. Jack's fingers continued to massage his scalp making sure to get all the shampoo out of his hair. Jack's hands then gently guided him to turn so that he was facing Jack. The cloth was once more in Jack's hands as he carefully cleaned the Doctor's face and then moved down his chest. The Doctor felt Jack's hands drifting lower down his abdomen and he dared to open his eyes to watch as Jack reached his groin. Jack's fingers brushed almost accidentally over his member and he sucked his breath in.

"My turn," Jack informed him handing him the cloth. The Doctor took the cloth from him, his hand slightly shaking as he moved so that Jack could take his place under the water. Jack had to have noticed his unsteady movements as he cleaned Jack's back, but Jack didn't comment. Instead, Jack picked up the shampoo, lathering his own hair as the Doctor moved down his back. A small smile crossed his face as the Doctor's hand dipped too low brushing the top of his bottom. The Doctor seemed to realize what he had done and quickly moved his hand higher again as he dropped the cloth. His finger's joined Jack's in his hair taking over massaging the shampoo into hair as Jack let his own hands drop to his side. He groaned as Jack's hand reached back gently running across his groin once more.

"Jack," He moaned softly. It had been so long since someone else had touched him, he could feel his body responding even as he concentrated on cleaning Jack's hair. Feeling bolder, Jack wrapped his fingers around the Doctor's member, gently stroking it. The Doctor groaned, contemplating slapping Jack's hand away even as his body grew harder from Jack's touch. Almost as quickly as the pleasure started, Jack moved his hand away back to his own head to help rinse the shampoo from his head. Once he was sure most of the shampoo was gone, he turned his attention back to the Doctor. Turning to face him, he took a step closer to the Doctor as he picked up the shampoo. Letting it run down his fingers, he ran them down the Doctor's back resting them on his bottom. The Doctor whimpered as Jack ran his fingers down further resting it on the Doctor's entrance.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jack questioned. The Doctor didn't answer him out loud as he pushed back against Jack's hand. Taking that as a no, he pushed his finger up into the Doctor's body slowly until he found his prostate. Memorizing the noises that the Doctor made, he opened the Doctor's body slowly waiting for the Doctor to tell him to stop. Any moment now, Jack expected the Doctor to pull away from him without further comment before heading back into his room. The Doctor, however, continued to stand there his own hand reaching out to Jack's erect member."Ready for more?"

"Yes," He whimpered as Jack pulled his fingers out of his body. He turned his back once more to Jack, allowing Jack to guide him to bend over. He tried to keep his breathing even as Jack's hand rested on his hip and he felt the thick blunt head of Jack's member pushing against him. It burned as Jack entered his body but he relaxed his body as much as possible allowing Jack to push deeper. He tried to think of why he was allowing this to happen but Jack chose that moment to find his prostate again and the pleasure that flowed through his body made it hard to think.

"You like that?" Jack wondered as the Doctor cried out.

"Oh, Jack," The Doctor moaned pushing back. Jack's other hand moved to grip his hip and Jack's movements sped up. He slid slightly in the shower causing Jack's hand to tighten.

"Maybe we should take this to the bed," Jack told him slowing his movements and starting to pull away. The Doctor reached back grabbing Jack's arm.

"Jack, please," The Doctor whimpered not wanting to move. He knew that if he left the shower, that would be the end of this. He would get dressed, unable to face Jack in his room. He didn't want that as his body was aching for a release.

"Hold on to me then," Jack responded. The Doctor listened leaving his hand on Jack's arm as Jack once more began to move. Jack's movements were more careful but deep as he brought the Doctor closer to the edge. The Doctor's whole body tensed as he found his release, his body clamping down on Jack's member and causing Jack to join him. Jack steadied himself breathing hard as he tried not to fall forward onto the Doctor's back and knock them both down. Slowly he pulled out of the Doctor's body. The Doctor straightened up, turning towards Jack.

"I think I need to wash again," The Doctor commented.

"I can help you with that," Jack responded leaning down to pick up the soap and cloth once more.


End file.
